


When There's Smoke

by VampireHydeFTW



Category: GacktJOB
Genre: M/M, ghost story
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-28
Updated: 2018-01-28
Packaged: 2019-03-10 13:00:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,708
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13502096
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VampireHydeFTW/pseuds/VampireHydeFTW
Summary: When Gackt and You awake to the smell of smoke they know something is wrong and alarmed they search the house to find the source, only to find there is none





	When There's Smoke

            It was the middle of the night when You awoke to the smell of burning, alarmed the house was on fire he shook his lover awake and the pair got out of bed, quickly pulling on some clothes, before making their way downstairs. Strangely there was no smoke and Gackt paused in the hall looking confused.

            “I don't think anything is even on fire.” Gackt commented, pushing open doors revealing that sure enough there was no fire, no smoke, no cause of the burning smell. Confused You followed him throughout the entire building, until it was concluded Gackt was right. The smell still filled the house however and You still wasn't content there was nothing wrong. Leaving Gackt to return to bed, he checked the house all over again, stopping in the hall when he saw a ghostly woman standing near the stairs.

            The ghost was screaming, though her voice was silent, and her whole body was on flames, though You could see enough to tell she was beautiful. He wanted to save her but didn't know how and so paralysed by shock and confusion he only watched as the woman burned. Holes appeared in her white dress revealing her body and though You knew he should avert his eyes he didn't. Besides she was a ghost and he was gay, it was hardly worth looking away.

            The ghost was almost burnt up when it spotted You and suddenly she rushed him, making him stagger back as she entered his body. Peace from the eternal flames at last! She was free and so alive! She'd have preferred to be a woman of course but a man would do and from the reflection in the mirror she could tell her was a handsome one at that. This body would do fine. Though he was half naked, she'd need to get some clothes if she wanted to leave this house.

            Heading upstairs, she opened several doors until she found the bedroom and smiled in delight at the sight of the man in the bed. His naked torso exposed by the low sheets sending shivers down her spine. So beautiful, like a god.

            “Come on You, come back to bed.” Gackt begged and the ghost was more than happy to follow this command, carefully hiding her shock. So, her host was one of them, a queer? Well he would be anyway now she was controlling him, so she pushed her judgement aside and got into bed with the perfect man. More than delighted when he wrapped his arm around her shoulders she leant against him and kissed him eagerly and with all the passion of a woman.

            “You no, I'm going to sleep.” Gackt complained, letting his lover go and turning his back on him. The woman frowned before trying to make a move on the man again, constantly trying to get him to pleasure her, what kind of boyfriend was he if he ignored his lover in this way?

            “You seriously,” Gackt eventually snapped. “Either go to sleep or go away. Wasn't last night enough for you? We were at it for five hours!”

            “Really?” You asked surprised. Could the other really last that long.

            “Why the shock?” Gackt asked but You wasn't listening, instead heading for the walk-in wardrobe and Gackt stared after him in surprise. What was wrong with him? He hadn't even brought up the fact that Gackt could go for eight hours and owed him another three. Besides, when You was that determined for sex he almost always found himself tied down and forced into it, he'd been looking forward to it even. Why had You just got up and left?

            The guitarist re-entered the room about twenty minutes later and Gackt was still awake, to curious as to what You was up to sleep any more. His eyes widened in absolute shock as he saw what the other was wearing and he couldn't help but gasp. For some reason You had decided to wear one of his favourite suits, Dolce and Gabbana of course, with a pristine white shirt beneath. All tucked in neatly, with his hair oiled back he looked nothing like his usual self and Gackt couldn't help but comment.

            “Who are you and what have you done with You?” Gackt demanded, expecting the other to laugh and explain the joke but instead got a look of pure guilt, as if he truly had caught somebody out.

            “How did you know?” You demanded and Gackt frowned.

            “How did I know what?” Gackt asked. “I'm too tired for this.”

            “Oh, I see,” You replied with a relieved smile. “While I'm going out.”

            “In that?” Gackt asked stunned. What kind of joke was this?

            “A gentleman should always look their best.” You responded, with such middle-classed arrogance in his voice Gackt could only stare after him in shock. Since when did You think a suit was looking his best anyway? He hated them, wearing them only if truly necessary.

            “You wait!” Gackt called after him, throwing himself out of the bed and into a pair of jeans and t-shirt before rushing down the stairs and out onto the street, relieved to see You hadn't got too far ahead. He hurried to catch up to the other, who ignored him and kept on walking until they reached a small playground.

            “You?” Gackt asked worried, as he found his lover crying as he stared over the playground.

            “This is where she died.” You sobbed, clutching onto Gackt as the tears wouldn't stop pouring. Concerned Gackt hold onto him, gently stroking his back wondering if You had just had some kind of nightmare.

            “Who died?” Gackt asked, as You calmed down a little.

            “My daughter. She was shot,” You replied. “Right in front of my eyes. Then they aimed for me but I ran, I ran all the way home and locked myself in. I hid under the stairs, well away from the windows and they fired into my home. Broke all the windows. I thought they would come after me for sure but they didn't. There was silence and then smoke, so much smoke. Fire surrounded me and I was trapped. I remember screaming as my skin burned, I remember how it smelt like roasting meat and smoke and the pain. So much pain. It was horrible. I passed out, or died, and was nothing but a ghost. I won't move on, not without her. I need to find my daughter, she must be around here somewhere. Playing on the swings, she always loved the swings.”

            “So, you're a ghost possessing my lover?” Gackt asked.

            “Such a godless way to live your life,” You scolded him. “Really a man like you could have any woman and you choose to live in sin?”

            “How is it a sin to love?” Gackt asked. “I've had women you know. So many I can't keep track, I never could be faithful, until I met You. So tell me. Which is more sinful, to love one man or to sleep with a hundred women?”

            “One woman is the way to go,” You firmly stated. “But I need to find her, I don't have time to question your lack of morality.”

            “Sure, lack of morality,” Gackt replied. “You're the one who's possessed a man and then made the moves on another.”

            “If you had a wife, then I could have possessed her. It's all your fault. Don't blame me for your sins.”

            “If we find your daughter, you will go?” Gackt asked, desperate to have his sweet but tough You back.

            “Of course,” The woman replied. “She must be so scared and alone. My poor Suki.”

            “Perhaps she's already in heaven, waiting for you?” Gackt pointed out.

            “No. She wouldn't leave without me.” The ghost replied stubbornly and with a sigh Gackt wondered how he could find the lost girl, if only her bones.

 

            “I've found the newspaper article about the attack.” Gackt replied, pulling the laptop around so the ghost, Fujimoto Kairi, could see. It was basically exactly as he'd been told before, only with some added information about the cause of the attack. It seemed Kairi wasn't as sweet as she seemed, annoying the Yakuza by trading drugs on their turf, in the end they had come after her. She was such a hypocrite to call him sinful, when she was dealing drugs and possessing people, yet she couldn't see anything wrong in her actions at all.

            “But where's my daughter?” The woman demanded. “If they cremated her body I can't find her.”

            “So, it's true. Burning a ghost’s bones makes them move on?” Gackt asked. “How then are you here?”

            “Perhaps the fire never got my bones. But you can't go searching for them! I must find her!” Kairi complained but Gackt had reached the end of his patience now.

            “Your daughter is waiting for you, go to her!” Gackt shouted at the ghost.

            “My daughter is here! She wouldn't leave me. She wouldn't...” Kairi began over and over again but Gackt had had enough now and praying it would work, he started to chant an exorcism spell he had found online. It was still open in a window behind the article but the ghost didn't know how to work a computer, hadn't even been watching as he looked up the information he needed.

            “No, you can't! I won't let you!” Kairi screamed, attacking Gackt who was knocked off his feet but still managed to chant. Above him Kairi was screaming and doing her best to make him stop but then suddenly it stopped and a very confused You was sat above him, staring down at his lover who was panting heavily and looking relieved.

            “You? It's you, right?” Gackt asked his guitarist.

            “Who else would it be?” You asked and Gackt shook his head before pulling You's lips down onto his.

            “Never get possessed again,” Gackt ordered as the kiss broke. “Seriously, never again.”

            “OK?” You said confused and Gackt smiled. It was so nice to have his lover back and he felt no guilt about exorcising the ghost. Her daughter wasn't here, he was sure of that, but perhaps now they could meet again in their next life.


End file.
